User blog:FossilsDaDaDa/Sneak Peek at my Next Story
Yep, started writing a few days ago. Here goes nothing: Prolouge The place was in ruins. Everywhere the light shone, all that could be seen was destroyed furniture, splintered wood, crumbled sheetrock, broken glass, and torn fabric. But no survivors, not one. The person holding the flashlight, a preteen boy with a vivid-red military hair cut, a pointy nose, and large, dark blue eyes. He was wearing black, spy-like clothing and was heavily armed with high-tech gear. “...Hello?” He called “Anyone here?” He got no response. Then, behind him he heard footsteps. He spun around, reaching for the weapon strapped to his belt, but the boy the light fell upon posed him no threat. “Any luck, Ferb?” the redhead asked. Ferb shook his head. He was the same age as him, with similar clothing and gear. He had a large, square nose and grass-green hair, cut in the same fashion as his companion. The first boy, Phineas Flynn, turned around to continue his search. Crunch! Phineas looked down at what he’d stepped on. It was a framed picture, the glass spider-webbed with white cracks. He picked it up and examined it. It depicted a family of three, a father whose face could not be seen through the cracks, a dark-haired, muscular boy who appeared to be in his late teens, and a blond girl who looked no older than five. They all were smiling happily at the camera, the dad’s arm around the boy’s shoulders, the boy holding hands with the little girl. The picture must have been taken and framed recently. Beneath the damage done from the attack, the picture did not appear to be old. After a few more minutes of searching, Phineas turned back to his companion "The place is deserted." he concluded "Either they escaped, or we can add three more names to our casualties list. Let's get back to-" He was cut short when he heard a tiny sound, like the whimper of an injured kitten. From his perch on the upturned sofa, Phineas shined his light into the corner where the noise had come from. And there, cowering in the corner and clinging to a worn out teddy bear, was the only sign of life in the whole house. I t was the little girl from the photograph. But she was only just recognizable. She was completely coated in grime and bruises. Her little blue dress was so torn and ragged it could barely be called a dress anymore. And her huge, doe brown eyes were like captured rats: trapped and terrified, darting this way and that. Phineas leaped off the sofa, but she cringed away when he walked in her direction. She was shivering violently, her face bleach white behind her bruises. “Hey kid, you alright?” Phineas asked. She didn’t answer. She just stared at him as if he was a ghost. “What happened here?” he asked, kneeling down to her height. “Do you know who did this?” She just turned away from him, burying her face in the teddy bear, like she was worried Phineas was going to bite her. “Hey, it’s okay.” Phineas said, more gentle this time “We’re gonna help you.” She peered over the edge of her bear, seemed to think about it for a second, then looked up at him. “What’s your name?” Phineas asked She held up the teddy bears paw. Stitched on it in cursive were the word “Piper’s pal” “You’re Piper?” She nodded. “I’m Phineas.” he said, offering a hand. She considered it, but didn’t shake it. “Where are your parents?” No answer. “Piper, do you know where your parents are?” Still no answer. Just then, Phineas felt a tap his shoulder. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Ferb, holding two objects. In one hand, he was holding the broken picture, in the other, he was holding the device that projected holograms of any and all of the resistance members. Phineas looked at the boy in the photo, then at the hologram in the machine. They were the same person. “Piper, where’s your brother?” Phineas asked, guessing the boy’s identity. Piper still didn’t speak, but her lip started quivering. “Piper, this is important.” He held up the broken picture, as if to jog her memory. “Do you know what happened to your brother?” She took the picture in her little hand, looked at it for a few moments, then hugged it against her chest and started crying. “Piper, calm down...” Phineas looked over his shoulder at Ferb. “Lets bring her back to headquarters. She needs our help.” Ferb had his hand on his chin, staring at an laser burn on the wall as if it was the most intriguing thing in the world. After a second or two, he spoke up. “Phineas, I’ve had it. We can’t let him do this to another innocent civilian. We have only one choice left if we want to win this.” Phineas’s eyes grew wide. “Ferb, you remember what Candace said! We can’t execute that unless absolutely necessary.” “It is absolutely necessary. We’re out of options. We either carry out this plan, or get eliminated.” Phineas paused, then sighed. “Alright. Lets go back and ask for the OK from Candace.” To be continued It gets more lighthearted after the opening, I promise. How is it so far? Category:Blog posts